1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic card, and more particularly to a multi-functional electronic card with multi-I/O interface.
2. Description of Related Art
With the improvement of electronic technology, electronic devices are made more and more compact. For example, small volume computers, such as notebook computers, palm computers, or personal digital assistants, etc., are portable and have strong processing ability. Thereby, the user can get a great convenience from these devices. However, since the volume is small, they are only installed with some basic circuits, while other electronic modules, such as memory cards, modems, local network cards, etc., are inserted into the electronic devices to implement the corresponding functions. These kinds of electronic cards can also be inserted into a personal computer for data transmission or storage.
Conventionally, the electronic card has only one interface, such as USB interface, or CF (Compact Flash) interface. Thereby, one electronic card can be inserted into only one corresponding slot. If an electronic device has no corresponding slot or the corresponding slot has been occupied, the electronic card cannot be used. Therefore, the application of the electronic card is not flexible. In addition, many electronic cards has only one interface while providing at least two functions, such as ISDN+ Modem PC card, dual serial port PC card, etc. Since such a multi-functional card provides at least two functions, the expansion cabapility is larger. However, this kind of electronic card still has only one interface and thus the application is limited. Therefore, the conventional electronic card is necessary to be improved.